<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Man Above the Law by Unknownvariable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540755">No Man Above the Law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownvariable/pseuds/Unknownvariable'>Unknownvariable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Magic, Bows &amp; Arrows, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, God Complex, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Prison of Elders, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Swordfighting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violent Thoughts, angry blue lesbian, lets go to prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownvariable/pseuds/Unknownvariable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of Cayde-6 at the hands of Uldren Sov you decide to go off books staging your own op to take down the barons and get to the man who started it all. You find help in a rather unexpected place, a hive prince with a knack for violence and undermining authority. What starts out as extreme hostility slowly turns into a mutually beneficial relationship which could probably be more but are you really willing to throw away everything for some asshole that could very well become a god that would be a danger to the last city. yeah probably</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guardian/Original Hive Character(s) (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold. That was the first thing the hive prince felt as he awoke. A slow creeping icy feeling spread across his body. His eyes snapped open and he began to struggle in the frozen chamber shrieking to be let out and slamming his hands into the frosted glass. After a few seconds, the glass shattered, shards falling down at his feet. He clambered his way out of the cryocell and collapsed to the ground looking around at his surroundings. The whispers returned all too quickly filling his head with voices calling his name. His eyes travel to his hands. Ashen blood floats away from the cuts caused by the glass. He growls in pain tearing a few strips from his cloak and wrapping his hands. His grey-brown armor and glowing green eyes contrast with the flames swirling on the walls. He can feel sweat bead on his forehead slowly, his body temperature not meant to be this high. He stands slowly, the whispers worsening as he does.<br/>
“The door I need to find... the door..”<br/>
his eyes rake across the hallway catching on the hundreds of other cryocells most of which were still locked leaving their prisoners to burn within. He eventually finds the door through the smoke and begins to sprint towards it as fast as he can. The smoke begins to reach his lungs and he collapses through the door coughing. His nose and lungs burn from smoke inhalation and ash smudges his face. Much to his chagrin, the first thing he sees upon looking up is a hand cannon.   He lets out a low growl and the awoken woman holding the weapon pistol whips him sending him back against the wall and then proceeds to slam her knee into the unarmored area on his gut. He lurches forward and collapses back to the floor holding his head where the gun made contact. The woman scoffs giving him a rough kick in the gut for good measure<br/>
“Stay down we’ll be back to return you to your cage.”<br/>
Her voice is like a blade. The prince doesn’t have the energy to respond to her even in his own tongue and just whimpers quietly still holding his head. He can feel his blood begin to seep into his matted dark hair. He needed to run. By now the awoken woman had left. He slowly pulls himself to his feet and limps in the opposite direction looking for any way out. He can hear the sounds of fighting.<br/>
“How did I even get here?....”<br/>
His voice comes out gravely and clearly damaged. He rubs his throat slightly as speaking hurts. He eventually finds his way to an exit. His head is pounding and his vision is blurry. He manages to crawl into an unoccupied ship locking himself in and taking this moment of peace to catch his breath. There’s a sudden wave of silence. Before he can even question what’s happening he’s hit head-on with a wave of ghost light. Someone had lost their ghost. Everything was silent for a few minutes before a single gunshot rang out through the prison. He drags himself up to the pilot seat and starts up the ship flying out of the reef and hopefully somewhere safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning a loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t believe it. You had seen Cayde die and yet, it did feel real. None of it felt real, the prison break, prince Uldren being back, the death of everyone’s favorite vanguard. Zavala had told you not to try to avenge Cayde’s death but you couldn’t just sit in the tower and let his murderers get away with everything they had done. Your thoughts are interrupted by Ghost.<br/>
“Y/N you ok?”<br/>
You snap your head up.<br/>
“Huh?! Oh yeah, I’m fine Ghost just I guess I’m still processing what happened…”<br/>
“It’s alright we’ll make sure the barons get what’s coming to them.”<br/>
You just nod it’s all you have the energy to do. Your ship lands on the tangled shore and you transmat out looking around. The air is still but there are signs of the strange Eliksni you had seen in the prison. The ether trails are everywhere. You follow them and they eventually lead you to an open cryocell. There are a few dregs next to it that are easily dispatched with a few shots. Ghost floats out to scan the object and you begin to wander the immediate area keeping a very close eye on the small light-filled drone. Something catches your eye. Movement. It was subtle. Just a flash is hidden behind and small ledge. If you hadn’t been paying attention you would have missed it. You prime your weapon and begin to stalk towards whatever it was that you had seen. Ghost by now had returned to you.<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
“Let’s go find out…”<br/>
You jump down over the ledge and immediately land on a soft surface. Said surface responds with a shriek characteristic of the hive and pushes you off. What you now have to assume is a hive darts away getting a considerable amount of distance between the two of you.<br/>
“What the fuck?!”<br/>
You shake your head. Why would it run? Any other hive wouldn’t pass up the chance to fight a guardian especially if one just landed in their lap. This felt like a trap but right now it was a lead and you didn’t have any other things to go off of. You began to chase after them trying to follow the faint trail they had left behind. Eventually, it stops no sign of where they had gone. Now it really felt like a trap all you could do was hope you hadn’t sprung it. After standing still hands wrapped tightly around your weapon you realize nothing has happened. Whoever that hive was just ran, they hadn’t tried to attack or ambush you, they just disappeared. You shrugged off the feeling that everything was off and continued your mission. After all, you had a group of barons to wipe the floor with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER WARNINGS<br/>SELF HARM<br/>THOUGHTS OF SELF HARM<br/>VIOLENCE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That guardian, she had just fallen on top of him. Why did he run?<br/>
“I’m not weak, stop talking!”<br/>
His claws sink into the bare parts of his arms. His worm sometimes, he wished he could just tear it out. All it seemed to do was mock him. It had never helped just created a clawing violence deep in his core. He knew why but listening to the thing had nearly gotten him killed multiple times. He would rather just kill when he saw fit, he didn’t want this thing telling him when to kill or what to kill.  He runs a hand through his dark matted hair, claws catching on the tangles. Had he really been thrown so far from glory? He was a prince for gods' sake, he should be coming back with an army to take revenge on his captors, but here he was cowering in a cave from a singular guardian. He could feel a sudden sharp pain in his side, the worm. He stands slowly looking out from the cave. He knows what he has to do but he has no weapons to do it. He slips out from the cave looking for something small. There was a dreg wandering in the distance. He made his way to the pitiful creature slipping up behind it. He inhaled slowly, it was rare for him to be so close to an enemy. He much preferred a ranged weapon but he’d have to make do for now. He wasn’t about to let his worm consume him. He grabs the dreg by the shoulders slamming its back into his knee with enough force for a sickening crack to be heard on contact. He winced slightly looking around, was it too loud had something heard him? Nothing. He exhales slowly looking down at the dreg. It squirms on the ground gurgling in pain from the broken spine. He tilts his head slightly poking it with his foot making it shriek. He’s a bit startled by the noise growling at it slightly in response. Its shock pistol catches his eye. It’s only a foot or two away and appears fully loaded. He walks over to it and picks it up firing a test shot into the ground. He turns back to the dreg and fires a single shot into its head putting it out of its misery. He took anything salvageable off of its body and went back to the cave he was sheltering in. His worm was appeased for now but he knows it will become a liability in the near future. He curls up in a ball trying to ignore his own hunger and the gnawing paranoia crawling into his mind. That guardian had seen him and followed him. Even though he had lost her, she was a threat and threats had to be dealt with. He would have to do it later though at the moment he could barely hear his own thoughts he needed sleep. He would figure his situation out in the morning and maybe find some food.<br/>
“Gods this shit is going to get me killed…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arrow to the shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You exited the Spiders lair. You could barely believe you had to work with him. <br/>“I mean really you can’t tell me he’s actually helping us just because he wants Uldren dead. HE HAD A GHOST SHELL FOR TRAVELER'S SAKE!”<br/>Ghost shys away from you a bit as you yell. <br/>“I know you don’t want to work with him Y/N but he’s one of the few people willing to help you…. even if it is for doing a favor for him later…. Let’s just get going.”<br/>You nod still quite upset about the whole ordeal. You trusted Petra, sure, but really? Her ‘friend’ was some guy that sounds like he kneecaps dregs and tosses them in the river instead of docking them. You summoned your sparrow and zoomed off to go do the bounties he had given you. </p><p>Wow time skip cause I’m too lazy to write traveling and bounties</p><p>You’ve by now made your way to the Jetsam of Saturn. The rather large amount of hive in the area surprises you, but hey maybe you’d find that knight here. You wander for a few hours killing a few of the hive and dying once or twice in a public event. You’ve noticed by now the number of scorn in the area seems to have dwindled. <br/>“Hey, Ghost there were more of those things earlier right?...”<br/>Ghost opens up and looks around cautiously.<br/>“I think so…”<br/>He transmats away disappearing back into your head. Seconds after he’s gone an arrow sails past where he had been floating embedding into your shoulder. You stumble back holding the wound and looking at the direction it had come from. Nothing is there, the ledge is empty. You look at the arrow getting ready to yank it from your shoulder. Just as your fingers make contact a wave of hive arcana surges through your arm and chest dropping you to your knees. You move quickly ripping it out and throwing it a few feet away. Ghost heals your wound as quickly as he can. You grumble quietly and go off to get a better look at where the arrow has come from. You clamber up onto the cliff and look around but there’s nothing. That is until another arrow hits you in the back of the leg. You yank it out as fast as possible and toss it aside, turning to look at where it had come from as Ghost heals you. You don’t see the archer themselves but you do see the back of their cloak as they dart off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>